Sleeping Beauty: A Cartoon XOver Fanfic
by Lady Isla
Summary: Azula places a curse on baby Starfire, who is doomed to fall into an internal slumber unless she is awakened by true love's first kiss.


**This is my first Sleeping Beauty parody starring random cartoon characters. I originally wanted to write "Pirates of the Caribbean" but I decided to get this done first and then update more on my other chapters. Have fun reading this!**

**Note: All characters and the originally story are not mine.**

**Chapter One: The Terrible Curse**

The opening scene begins with a jeweled book titled: "Sleeping Beauty". The book opens to its first page.

_In a far away land, long ago, lived a king and his fair queen. Many years had they longed for a child and finally their wish was granted. A daughter was born, and they called her Koriand'r. Yes, they named her after the dawn for she filled their lives with sunshine. Then a great holiday was proclaimed throughout the kingdom, so that all of high or low estate might pay homage to the infant princess. And our story begins on that most joyful day._

On the next scene, a swarm of happy singing villagers and noblemen were walking up a big hill on their way to the castle to celebrate the young princess' baby. (A/N: Sorry, guys, I'm not a big fan of the song they're singing so I'm not gonna write it here.)

The scene then changes to a crowded castle ball room with King Bruce, AKA Batman, and Queen Diana, AKA Wonder Woman sitting on their thrones, looking so majestic in their royal robes.

_Thus on this great and joyous day did all the kingdom celebrates the long awaited royal birth. And good King Bruce and Queen Diana made welcome his life long friend._

The trumpets blasted and the announcer well… er, announces, "Their royal highnesses, King Iroh and Prince Robin!" An old man named Iroh with a beard and sideburns and wearing red army robes enters with his little boy Robin. Both walk up to the thrones and bowed before their Royal Majesties. Batman welcomed Iroh with a big embrace and then Robin looks into the cradle of the baby princess.

_Fondly had these monarchs dreamed one day their kingdoms to unite. Thus today would they announce that Robin, Iroh's son and heir to Bruce's child would be betrothed. And so to her his gift he brought, and looked, unknowing, on his future bride._

The trumpets blasted again and bright light fell into the room, and three glowing lights trickled down the light revealing themselves as strange-looking creatures.

The announcer introduced the characters, "The most honored and exalted Excellencies, the three imaginary friends. Master Wilt…"

The first one was a tall red character with two eyes sticking out like stalks on top of his head yet one of them is broken, and he has only one arm. On his feet were basketball shoes.

"… Master Eduardo…"

The second one looks like a large beast with purple fur. He has horns sticking out from his head/back and he has sharp teeth. He is wearing gray pants with a skull belt.

"… and Master Blooregard Q. Kazoo."

The last one is the smallest of the three. He looks like a blue blob. All three of them have wands.

The imaginary friends make their way over to the crib. They coo with delight when they saw the baby.

"Oh, wow! She's so adorable!" Wilt exclaimed.

"Si, she looks like an angel," Eduardo agreed, speaking in a Spanish accent.

"Who's the cute baby? Yes, you are," Bloo cooed at baby Koriand'r.

Then all three of them bow toward Batman and Wonder Woman. "Your Majesties…"

"Each of us the child may bless with one gift," Wilt told them. "No more, no less."

He looks into the cradle again and smiles. "Little princess, my gift shall be the gift of beauty."

He waves his wand and colorful sparks fly over the cradle and soft melodious music filled the room.

Eduardo then came forward. "Minúsculo princesa, my gift shall be the gift of song."   
Like Wilt, he waves his wand and again colorful sparks fly above the crib.

Bloo then steps up. "Sweet princess, my gift shall be. . ."

But before Bloo can bestow his gift, the doors swing open and a gust blew into the room. Then a flash of lightning and a crash of thunder, blue fire erupted in the middle of the room. The fire clears away, and standing there is a young woman. Her brown hair is tied in a ponytail and she is wearing a red army clothes similar to Iroh's. In her hand, she is holding a staff similar to Maleficent's except the orb is red, and the handle is black. Despite her pretty face, everyone knew of her ruthless and deadly personality. Then a yellow imaginary friend named Bendy with black stripes slinks next to her, grinning at the three imaginary friends.

"Augh! It's seniorita Azula!" Eduardo gasped when he saw the young woman.

"What does she want here?" Bloo demanded, his eyes narrowing at her. Wilt shushed his companions.

Azula looks around and turns to Batman and Wonder Woman.

"Well, quite a glittering assemblage, King Bruce," she said, smirking. "Royalty, nobility, the gentry, and…" her eyes spot the imaginary friends. "How quaint, even the rabble."

Bloo, angrily, tries to tackle her but he was hold back by Eduardo.

"I really felt quite distressed of not receiving an invitation," Azula said. "Ha! You weren't invited!" shouts Bloo, sticking out his tongue.

Azula looks shocked, but she chuckles as she strokes the top of Bendy's head. "Oh dear, what an awkward situation. I had hoped it was merely due to some oversight. Well, in that event I'd best be on my way."

"And you aren't offended, Your Grace?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Why, no, Your Majesty. And to show you I bare you no ill will… I, too, will bestow a gift upon the child." 

Wilt, Eduardo, and Bloo surrounds the crib, protecting the princess.

"Listen well, all of you!" Azula calls to everyone in the room. "The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty. Beloved by all her knew her. But…"

Azula then holds up her staff and waves her orb showing everyone frightening images. "Before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel… AND DIE!"

"No!" screams Wonder Woman, running to pick up the baby and hold it close to her body. Azula cackled menacingly.

"Guards! Seize that creature!" Batman shouted. Several earthbenders surround Azula.

"Stand back, you fools!" Azula thunders as she waves a wall of blue fire around her, and with a clash of lightning, she and Bendy disappears in a blue fire with her laughter echoing in the distance.

Batman looks shaken while Wonder Woman is sobbing and cradling her baby.

"Don't despair, Your Majesty," Wilt said. "Bloo has yet to give his gift."

"Then he can undo this fearful curse?" Batman asked.

"Are you kidding me?!" Bloo looked scandalized. "Azula's magic is so powerful!"

"But Azure can change it," Eduardo spoke up.

"What! But, but. . ." Bloo stutters.

"Just do your best, Senior Azure," Eduardo says as he pushes Bloo towards the cradle.

Bloo hesitates then clears his throat as beautiful sparks from his wand filled the entire room,  
"Sweet princess, if through this wicked witch's trick  
a spindle should your finger prick  
a ray of hope there still may be  
in this the gift I give at thee  
Not in death but just in sleep  
the fateful prophecy you'll keep  
and from this slumber you shall wake  
when true love's kiss the spell shall break." 

_But King Bruce, still fearful of his daughter's life, did then and there decree that every spinning wheel in the kingdom should on that very day be burnt. So it was done._

Later that day at dusk, a giant stack of spinning wheels were being thrown into a huge bonfire in the courtyard and it seemed as if nothing can stop the curse from coming true. Or is there?

**If you know who Koriand'r is, I don't need to tell you… at least until another chapter or so.**

**Bloo: You gave us the fairies roles!**

**Hey, I WAS thinking of giving those roles to the Power Puff Girls… besides, you make a good Merryweather.**

**Oh, don't forget to leave a review.**


End file.
